Wireless networks follow one of two basic structures, fixed router based in which a backbone of fixed routers communicates with wireless nodes, and mobile router based in which the routers themselves are a part of the wireless node and form a self-configuring network of wireless links. In the mobile router based system, the routers are free to randomly move, leave and enter the system. Therefore, the mobile router based system links can change rapidly in both number and relative position. The links connecting nodes in a network is called a topology of the network. In an infrastructure-based system, a source wireless node communicates via a wireless link with a fixed router which in turn communicates within the infrastructure and further communicates via another wireless link to a destination wireless node. The source and destination wireless nodes communicate primarily through the fixed network topology. A mobile ad-hoc network (MANET) communicates primarily between wireless nodes, without a need for fixed routers. The topology of the MANET is self-configuring with the nodes themselves providing the routing function. The MANET does not require connection to a fixed router, but may be connected to a number of wireless networks (such as a cellular network) or to a number of data networks (such as the Internet).
There are a number of transmission protocols including unicasting, broadcasting and multicasting. Unicasting involves the sending of data from one source to one destination node, broadcasting involves the sending of data from one source to all destination nodes, and multicasting involves the simultaneous or near-simultaneous transmission of data from one source to many destination nodes or from many sources to many destination nodes. The difference between broadcasting and multicasting is that with broadcasting, data is sent to all connected nodes while with multicasting, the data is sent to only a selected subset of all of the connected nodes. Unicasting requires that the source copy an individual data packet for each destination node allowing redundant copies of the same transmission to be sent on a link. Broadcasting a copy of the data to each node resulting in the data packet being sent along every link regardless of whether the data packet will be used at each node. Both unicasting and broadcasting protocols result in redundant or unneeded transport of data packets. Conversely, multicasting transmissions copy a data packet as close to the destination as possible, and only send the packet to addresses that are part of a multicast group. As such, bandwidth is conserved by an elimination of data transmission redundancy and unneeded transport. This aspect of multicasting is critically important in MANETs, which have limited bandwidth.
Unicasting primarily utilizes a transmission protocol referred to as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), whereas multicasting primarily utilizes a protocol referred to as User Datagram Protocols (UDP). There are several differences between the two protocols, but a main difference stems from a guarantee of delivery whereby TCP sends a receipt acknowledgement and UDP does not.
MANETs are mobile networks that have nodes, including host nodes, that join and leave the system dynamically. It is not possible to centrally administer multicast addresses in such networks as it would be in a fixed router based system. Therefore, in such a scenario, a MANET would be required to administer itself.
In prior art, group communication occurs through each branch of the communications tree, this communication protocol utilizes additional overhead. Therefore what is needed is a method of transmitting data with the high reliability of unicasting from a source to a list of known multiple destinations that does not require duplication of transmission resources or additional overhead associated with addressing.